A New Beginning
by Candika
Summary: VD fic. Her eyes widened in surprise “Is that what I am-“ she began. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and her breath caught in the back of her throat. Swallowing thickly she finished speaking "yours?"
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Bonnie McCullough finished hanging the small mirror on the wall and stepped back to admire her reflection. Her appearance hadn't changed much in the last two years; her hair had grown a few inches longer and now cascaded down her back in tight fire-like curls. Brown eyes, still wide with youth and hidden knowledge, stared back at her accusingly as she smiled. A few freckles had collected over her noes and cheekbones due to the hot summer sun. But other that that her skin was flawless with a healthy tanned glow. Her features were still small and elfin and her figure slim but curvy.  
  
Smiling she winked at her reflection before twirling around the room admiringly.  
  
"Not bad Bonnie McCullough" She spoke under her breath as she collapsed on to the new red sofa. Gazing around the small lounge she smiled in satisfaction. It had taken her almost a week to move in and make the place seem like home. "Well it is home now" she sighed. Moving from Fells Church had been a split second decision and she didn't regret it one bit. Everyone she knew from home had moved on and she felt like it was her time to branch away and start a new life.  
  
Simply Fells Church held too many bad memories, memories she would like to forget; Elena's death . . . well both deaths actually, the incident with Katherine and Klaus, not forgetting the part that Tyler played in it all and Matt . . . Matt and his betrayal with Caroline Forbes. Bonnie scowled that was the past, over and done with; she wasn't the innocent schoolgirl anymore. Her innocents had been lost the night she found out that Vampires and werewolves and all things that go bump in the night were real. Her psychic abilities had even helped to destroy the old Bonnie; the sweet and innocent girl which everyone had grown to love.  
  
She had changed a lot in the last two years, toughened up; she'd had too.  
  
Bonnie scowled again not forgetting the real reason she left Fells Church behind, the name flowed from her lips soundlessly "Damon . . ."  
  
Groaning she staggered over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. Pressing the cold glass to her forehead she winced, it was another one of those headaches; more like a migraine actually but Bonnie knew differently. Her psychic ability had strengthened dramatically since the night Elena came back and she still had no control over it. It would just come and go at the most inappropriate times, like in the middle of a date. The last time that had happened the man of her dreams had run a mile, and another time when she was performing her grading for Tae Kwon Do. The shear power of it all had slammed into her mind like a thought bomb, exploding all her senses and messing up her mind.  
  
At first receiving other peoples thoughts and emotions had been so intense that she thought that her mind would disintegrate. But over the last year Bonnie had managed to build up a weak mind block, on a good day her shields would last for 10 hours and on a bad day only 2.  
  
Today was a not-so-bad day.  
  
Bonnie sighed and swallowed the two Aspirin she held in her hand, knowing that they would do no good. Distracting her mind always helped. Tuning out the voices she concentrated on unpacking her clothes and placing them in the new set of draws.  
~~So what do you think of the beginning? I've reached a stand still with my other Bonnie and Damon fic so I decided to give you a short fic. I'll update every day or very two days.~~~  
  
**Hope you like it and please review** 


	2. Chapter 2

*I told you all that I would update daily, so here's the next part :o)*  
  
I wanted to say thanks to Rafae for her sweet review :o) Thanks  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Bonnie glanced at the clock beside her bed. It was 11.30pm and she was restless, no matter how much she tried she could not get to sleep. The voices in her head had almost vanished; everyone in the apartment building was either out celebrating Bank Holiday or asleep. Rolling over in bed Bonnie frowned, there it was again. The sense of a familiar presence, but as soon as she tried to place the familiarity, the presence slipped away from her grasp. Curious Bonnie tried to reach out with her mind to detect who it was, but she slammed up against an invisible barrier. Frowning Bonnie climbed out of bed and dressed in a pair of old joggers and a small vest top; pulling on her trainers she collected her keys and locked the door behind her as she stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
Maybe a run would help to clear her mind.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~** ~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The man sat in his apartment alone brooding. He was bored, the first time in his whole life he was extremely bored. Sighing he stood and stretched his muscles gracefully, picking up his car keys he stared out the large window lost in thought. With a sudden change of mood he threw them back down on the table and exited the room leaving the door banging behind him.  
  
~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Bonnie jogged through the large park grounds enjoying the soothing feel of the breeze on her exposed flesh. The night was beautiful and the air was warm.  
  
Glancing at her watch she slowed her pace to a brisk walk, it was 12.00pm, she'd been running for half-an-hour.  
  
"Better head back Miss McCullough" she whispered to herself "There can be lots of Mr and Miss nasty's about" the thought of getting into trouble made Bonnie giggle. It didn't matter how much trouble she got into in this new town; it wouldn't half match the same things she had to deal with in Fells Church.  
  
Things are going to be different here, she decided. No crazed werewolves, vampires and definitely no . . .  
  
Rough hands grabbed her from behind and she felt a metal blade dig into the flesh of her neck. "Don't move or make a sound and you wont get hurt" A gruff voice whispered in her ear, the edge of the knife scraped her skin slightly as he forced her head back, showing that he meant business.  
  
. . . Arseholes her mind finished her reign of thoughts. Sighing she stood still, regretting the fact that she had decided to take a run so late at night.  
  
"You and me lil'lady are gonna have me some fun" he whispered again as she felt him rub up against her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Bonnie clenched her jaw as he pulled her closer to him. Oh. Oh no, her brain shrieked. I don't think so.  
  
The knife dug into the nape of her neck forcefully as he tried to drag her into the shadows, Bonnie felt the skin break under the pressure and blood start to flow slowly but steadily.  
  
He's so intoxicated with alcohol he'd probably kill me and not realise it . . .  
  
I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die . . . I'm so gonna die! Her brain chanted over and over trying to get her to panic. Taking a deep shaky breath she tried to calm the hysterics which were threatening to explode. Think Bonnie McCullough, think. You didn't survive Fells Church for nothing. Even as she was thinking her body was acting out a plan.  
  
"If you do as your told I'll put the knife away. No screaming or fighting and no trying to get away . . . do you understand?"  
  
Bonnie whimpered as the knife was pressed harder, more of her blood flowed but not enough to be fatal she hoped. "I understand" she gasped "Put the knife away and I'll do anything you want . . . I promise, I swear please . . ."  
  
"That's my girl" he sneered in satisfaction. Bonnie almost cried in relief as the blade was quickly removed and almost jumped up and down in satisfaction as she heard it hit the leaf-covered grass. His grip slackened slightly as he staggered a little, immediately Bonnie brought up her right foot and kicked him as hard as she could in his shin. He hissed in pain, but she didn't wait for him to react, instead she quickly brought her foot down and stamped on his instep. While the drunk was preoccupied by the agony in his right leg, Bonnie, ignoring the pain in her neck, brought her head back and slammed it into his face. There was a slight popping sound and she knew that she had bust his noes, but she was far from finished. The drunk had finally released her, turning to face him, she saw that he had both of his hands covering his face. His eyes were tightly shut in pain and blood ran between his fingers and dipped onto his shirt.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, Bonnie kicked him as hard as she could, right between his legs. The drunk immediately collapsed to the floor and let out a scream of anguish.  
  
Instinctively with a shaky hand she touched her throat gently. She winced as her fingertips brushed freshly cut skin; pulling her fingers away quickly she glanced at her hand and swore. It was covered in blood.  
  
The cut was worse than she had thought.  
  
Slowly she staggered away from the fallen man, dizziness was flooding her mind and her body swayed with fine tremors. Bonnie could hear the man's pain filled groans from behind her and she knew that she had to get out of the park as quick as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see something silver glistening. It was the knife. Bending down, she wrapped her trembling fingers around the hilt and stood. The knife was heavy in her hand and it took all her strength to keep a hold of it.  
  
Pressing her left hand to her throat Bonnie forced herself to keep moving. She knew that she shouldn't just leave the man like that. She had seen far too many horror films when the man got back up and killed their victims.  
  
But right now she didn't have a choice, she had to get some help . . .Fast! Keeping her ears tuned in for sounds of movement she tried to make her way over to the park entrance so she could flag down a car.  
A sudden noise of crunching leaves directly behind her was all the warning she needed. Turning quickly, she held the knife facing outwards, towards her attacker. There was a sudden impact in her wrist and all the way up her arm as the blade sunk cleanly to the hilt.  
  
Bonnie gasped and staggered away from the falling man. The knife had went in cleanly between the ribs. She watched partly in horror but mainly in fascination as the body fell to the ground and jerked a final time before becoming still.  
  
"Oh well he deserved it . . ." Bonnie croaked bitterly as she collapsed to her knees on the grass beside him. She was shocked at the lack of guilt she had for taking a life. So that's what it feels like to kill somebody, no guilt or regret . . . just adrenaline.  
  
In fact if she hadn't have been bleeding to death and feeling disorientated she would have beaten him into a bloody pulp first. Scum like that don't deserve to live.  
  
Slowly she forced herself to her feet, knowing that she had to get some help quickly before she lost conciseness and bled out.  
  
Pressing her back against a tree she tried to fight back the dizziness and feelings of wanting to faint. Opening her eyes she gasped in shock. Her mind jammed, refusing to acknowledge what was going on. Could it really be?  
  
"You're hurt . . ." he spoke and stepped towards her.  
  
"State the obvious . . . " his name formed on her lips but before she could speak again a wave of dizziness engulfed her, sending her crashing into the darkness that had been fighting to take her for so long.  
  
Just before her mind shut down completely, she was aware of strong arms catching her as she fell. The smell of leather and the feeling of security and warmth fogged her senses.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
He had been walking around all night trying to clear his mind of the red- hared girl with intense honey-coloured eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about her, ever since they first meet she had bewitched him. But with his own arrogance he'd left and ran like a scared child, leaving the only girl behind that had ever truly understood him. Running a hand through his spiky hair he sighed and continued walking. All around him was darkness and he glorified in it. By nature he was a natural predator and each night he hunted, tonight was no exception. His black clothes helped him blend into the shadows, his footsteps were silent against the pavement and the only sound was the soft creaking of his leather jacket as he walked.  
  
The streets around him were silent and for once he enjoyed the tranquillity of it. It had been a long time since he taken pleasure in the peacefulness of small towns like this one. He didn't know why he had picked this one, it was as though he had been drawn to it by some supernatural force.  
  
Sighing, he continued to walk, allowing his mind to relax and for a brief second his mental shields slipped and that's when he sensed  
  
It was something familiar, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't identify what it was. His instincts were screaming at him to find the source. Never being one to ignore his gut instincts, he swiftly broke into a run and let his feet take him automatically to his destination. Forcing his muscles to their limit he reached the park in a matter of seconds, not even out of breath.  
  
What he saw before him made even him gasp. It was her . . . the girl that bewitched him years ago. The girl with soft red fiery curls, large doe eyes and delicate features, with full red lips. Her innocence and beauty held him captive and he found himself unable to breathe. Silently he watched her as she stumbled and leant against a large Oak tree.  
  
Instantaneously, he knew that something was wrong. He noticed the way that she was slumped almost boneless against the tree. She was breathing raggedly and she was shaking.  
  
She looked hurt. Snapping his attention to the surroundings his eyes opened in shock and realisation. The smell of blood hung thickly in the air. There was blood everywhere; the smell was so pungent it even made him want to gag. His eyes gazed across the fallen man on the ground and immediately knew he was dead. No human could survive a knife through the heart. By the scent alone he could determine that he had been dead for a few minutes.  
  
Stepping over the dead man he walked slowly over to the red-hared girl, assessing her for any injuries, immediately he found the reason for her weakness. She held a small hand to her throat but he could see the blood trickling from between her fingers, staining her white top.  
  
That looks nasty, he thought. It was obvious what had happened; he'd attacked her and she'd killed him. Getting her lovely white throat slashed in the process.  
  
Uncontrollable anger build up inside him, how dare he? How dare he hurt my girl? His mind raged. If the man hadn't have been dead, he sure would have killed him and enjoy every second of it.  
  
He watched as she opened her eyes and looked directly towards him, not believing what she saw. "You're hurt . . ." he spoke as he stepped quickly towards her.  
  
"State the obvious . . ." she spoke weakly. Her breathing was rather shallow and her face pale. He was defiantly not surprised when she passed out. Catching her in his arms he ran off into the night.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
This chapter, as you've guessed was Damon's version of the last chapter :o) Hope you liked!  
  
I wanted to say a quick thank you for the reviews. So Thank You!!!  
  
Rafae- Unfortunately it will not allow me to activate the Author Alert as I do not pay and support to the site. I can only add authors to my list and not activate it so others know when I have updated. Sorry :o( Hoped you liked this chapter  
  
Spanishgoddess- Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you like my fic. Have you figured out who it is yet? ;o)  
  
Kally- I'm really happy you like :o) I love Bonnie and Damon fics too. I think their characters work so well together and in the last Vampire Diaries book they seemed to get on quite well.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

~~*Thank you for the reviews and don't forget to review again ;op *~~  
  
Strawberry_miow- Thanks for the review and im really glad that you like it :o) Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Insane Dragoness-This was the more andi'll post the next chapter tomorrow :o)  
  
Spanishgoddess86: yes you were right, it is Damon :o)  
  
Kally-Here's the update that you wanted :o) Hope you like it. Thanks for your review.  
  
Rafae-The author alert thing does suck, but I am updating daily. One last chapter to go after this . . . or maybe 2!  
  
Shadow- Thanks for the review, I'm really glad that you like it :o)  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
He watched the red-hared girl, sleeping. It had been almost two days and she still had yet to awaken. He had immediately stopped the bleeding and bandaged her up when he had got her back to his apartment. It would have been better to take her directly to the hospital, but they would have asked too many questions. It was easier this way, he had already disposed of the other body and now it was just a waiting game.  
  
Normally he wasn't one to worry, but right now fear and concern was all he could feel.  
  
Maybe he had been wrong. What if he had caused more damage to her by not taking her to the hospital? What is he was the reason that she'd never wake up? What if . . .  
  
Growling low in his throat, he mentally banished all thoughts from his mind.  
  
Brushing a few strands of her red hair from her face, he sighed. She had lost a lot of blood but she should be fine in a few more days. Tired and weak, but fine, definitely an improvement on being dead.  
  
Leaning over her, he kissed her gently on the lips. He watched as her eyelids fluttered, then stilled again. Sighing, her urged her with his mind and voice to wake up. "Bonnie open your eyes, come on girl. Just open them, you can do it Bonnie . . ."  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Bonnie was surrounded in darkness. She was awake but yet she wasn't. Every time she tried to open her eyes she couldn't. It was like lead weights had been attached to her eyelids when she had been asleep. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't move.  
  
Bonnie had never been so scared in all her life, even with the whole encounter with Klaus, hadn't been half as bad as this. It was like her whole body was paralysed, she couldn't move, see or hear. It was torture. Pure torture, that would never end. She was stuck half way between life and death.  
  
"Bonnie wake up . . ."  
  
What was that? Who was that? Bonnie thought frantically. When the sound didn't come again she thought she was going crazy. Now I'm hearing things, I'm going crazy. Please help me . . . her mind screamed.  
  
"Bonnie, Bonnie can you hear me?" The voice was calm and quiet, like dry leaves in the wind. There was a slight hint of an accent, Italian, she thought. Then she remembered-  
  
He had saved her. It was him! She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Bonnie, wake up please" the voice was becoming more desperate. "I've just found you, I don't want to loose you again. Not like this. Bonnie?"  
  
Bonnie was confused. He cared about her, but he doesn't care about anyone. He never has, well apart from Elena, but everyone loves Elena.  
  
"Don't leave me . . ." Bonnie felt her heart swell, he did care about her, he really did.  
  
"Damon?" she screamed with her mind. "Help me please . . ."  
  
"Bonnie can you hear me?" he asked shakily.  
  
"Damon . . ." she whispered softly, willing him to hear her. " I'm scared"  
  
"Bonnie. Open your eyes" his voice was calm and reassuring.  
  
"I cant, I cant move, I'm so scared Damon . . ."  
  
"Bonnie you can do it, just follow my voice . . ."  
  
Forcing herself to relax, she cleared her mind and did what he instructed. She could feel herself being drawn out of the darkness and closer towards him. Sounds, smells and feelings slowly returned to her and finally she had control over her body.  
  
Bonnie opened her eyes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	5. Chapter 5 The End

CHAPTER 5  
  
As Bonnie's eyes fluttered open slowly, she became aware of two things. One: the lights were two bright and they hurt her eyes and Two: She didn't care.  
  
He was really there. It wasn't just a dream or a figment of her imagination. The Italian vampire was very much real and he cared. He cared about her, it seemed unrealistic to her mind but it was true. She could see it in his eyes and the expression on his face.  
  
Her looked concerned, relieved and delighted all at the same time.  
  
He was sitting by her side and she wondered how long he'd been waiting for her to awaken. Hundreds of thoughts flooded her mind. Where was she? How long had she been unconscious for? How did he know where to find her? Oh God, he's so beautiful-  
  
As her mental rambling continued, the silence stretched on and Bonnie realised that he was waiting for her to speak. Opening her mouth she tried to form words but all that came out was a dry croak. For the first time since she had opened her eyes, Bonnie became aware of the pain she was in. Her throat was parched and aching and her skin felt like it was on fire. Her whole body hurt, her muscles were stiff with lack of movement and a headache was beginning to form. Squeezing her eyes closed in pain she swallow to ease the rough dryness of her throat and found herself coughing.  
  
Weakly she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her muscles trembled and she felt herself begin to collapse only to be steadied by strong arms. Limply she fell against him and allowed him to support her weight. Keeping her eyes closed she took in a shuddering breath and sighed contentedly. His body heat warmed her skin and all pain and thoughts vanished. She was surrounded in warmth and comfort and for the first time in a long while she felt safe and secure.  
  
She felt him move against her and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Here, drink this" Damon spoke as he handed her a glass "It'll help ease the pain"  
  
Taking the glass, she drank gratefully. The cool water quenched her thirst and relieved the pain in her throat. When she was finished she relaxed back against him and sighed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as he took the empty glass of her and placed it on the floor. Slowly he brought his right hand up and ran his fingers through her gentle curls.  
  
Smiling she answered him truthfully "I'm fine now . . . Thanks to you"  
  
He laughed then, it was a deep chuckle that sent vibrations through her body and soon she found herself laughing too. The whole situation seemed so far fetched and unbelievable. Never in a million years did she imagine that Damon Salvatore would come to her rescue, confess that he cared about her and hold her tenderly in his arms.  
  
As their laughter died down, silence once again descended upon them. The silence, however was not awkward, it was both calming and relaxing.  
  
Sighing, Bonnie found herself thinking about what had happened in the park. "I killed him didn't I?" she whispered more to herself than to Damon.  
  
He tensed as she spoke, his hand stilled in her hair for a moment before he relaxed again. A few moments passed before, but when he did his voice was carefully controlled. "No, you didn't I did"  
  
Bonnie frowned, confusion built up inside of her. She had killed him, she knew that she had . . . Why would he lie? That was when she realised that he was trying to protect her. Her heart flipped in her chest and a sweet pleasant ache filled her body. He cared enough about her to protect her.  
  
Smiling, she ran her hand across his jean-covered-thigh "Don't lie to me Damon." She spoke softly, her voice pleading "I . . . I remember. He-he attacked me and I . . . I killed him" She admitted.  
  
Damon sighed as he continued to gently brush a few stray curls away from her face. He'd wanted to protect her and save her from the grief. He should have known better than to try and fool her. "Yes you did" he stated. "But if its any constellation, I would have done much, much worse"  
  
She found herself smiling at that. "You would have killed him for me?" She asked in awe.  
  
"Yes" he answered truthfully as he gazed down into her wide brown eyes. "I would have killed him very, very slowly for daring to touch what's mine"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise "Is that what I am-" she began. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and her breath caught in the back of her throat. The way he was staring at her was sending shivers all through her body. Swallowing thickly she finished speaking "Am I yours?"  
  
He didn't answer at first and Bonnie felt her heart sink. He didn't want her after all, she thought. But then again why would he? She wasn't Elena. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world nor was she the smartest. She had known all this before and yet some part of her had still hoped that he cared about her. Your just a kid Bonnie, she scolded herself. What could he possible what from you . . . your nothing-  
  
Her mental rambling was instantly severed as she felt his soft lips pressed against her own. The kiss lasted only seconds, but it left her lips tingling and her skin flushed.  
  
"Bonnie . . ." He spoke, "You're a very remarkable woman"  
  
Her mind jammed. Huh? What? Remarkable.me? She couldn't think straight and for once she found herself completely speechless.  
  
"Your mine as long as you want to be" he continued softly. His voice was soft and light, but underneath she detected the seriousness of those words. It was then that she felt her heart swell with love and longing. She had waited so long for this moment and she had dreamed of it so many times. Tears flooded her eyes and she knew that no matter what happened everything would work out just fine.  
  
"Always Damon" She spoke softly. "Always yours"  
  
~~*THE END*~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What an ending huh? You like it do ya? What are you waiting for then . . .REVIEW ;op  
  
*  
  
I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter :o)  
  
Kally- hope you liked this chapter and I wanted to say Thanky you for the review :o) I just love reviews  
  
Shadow-No problem :o) I hope this last chapter reached you in time before you went. Thanks for the review and im glad that you like. whispers your not bad at giving reviews, I really appreciated them hehe  
  
Rafae- A romantic Damon is kinda hard to write cos in the books there isnt really any material about the soft side of him. I hope I wrote him good :o)  
  
Tamashii- Sorry I didnt mention you in the last chapters thanks. I just never received the review until afta I'd posted it sigh I wanted to say THANKS for reviewing tho :o) I'm really happy that you like it and I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint.  
  
Spanish goddess86- Thanks for your review :o) I hope you liked the last chapter.  
  
PLEASE READ:  
  
For those of you that are interested RAFAE is creating a web site, in her own words: I plan on making a website dedicated to all the L.J. Smith Redheads (including the lovely Bonnie, of course!). Whoever is interested in helping me out, just let me know. I need people to help me with context such as; character history and all of that. Also maybe some quizzes, and just anything ya'll want. just let me know  
  
For those of you who are interested contact RAFAE :o)  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
